Toxic
by PhineasFlynns
Summary: Toothcup! You have been warned. Rated T because its yaoi.


"Woo hoo!" Hiccup called out as they spun around in the air. Toothless straightened them out and grinned toothily, and Hiccup grinned. His eyes shone with excitement as they neared a bridge of rock. He unclipped himself from his belt and stood shakily on the dragon's back.

"Ready?" he asked, a grin on his lips

Toothless gulped heavily but hid his fear from Hiccup and nodded. Seconds later Hiccup launched himself off of Toothless' back and was airborne. He landed back on him with an excited cheer, and grinned, patting his friends head comfortingly.

Toothless sighed in relief, and Hiccup stopped patting him.

He took that as a hint and immediately shot off straight upwards.

Baby, can't you see?

I'm calling a guy like you

Should wear a warning

It's dangerous, I'm fallin'

Hiccup cheered louder the higher they got, until the air became so thin that he had to stop for worry of Hiccup. They soared at that hight, Hiccup gazing around eagerly, and he finally leaned forward and whispered into the dragon's ear

"its go time, buddy"

There's no escape

I can't wait, I need a hit

Baby, give me it

You're dangerous, I'm lovin' it

Toothless hesitated; he knew full well that Hiccup could get hurt doing this. But then, it made the boy happy... The dragon heaved a sigh and nodded.

He felt Hiccup unclip himself, and Hiccup launched himself off of Toothless. Examining their height Toothless assured himself that there was no mountains or anything in the way, and they would be able to fall for quite some time before having to stop, which pleased Hiccup to no end.

He reached out and gently pushed the teen, causing him to spin slowly in the air. Hiccup laughed softly, joy coursing through his veins as he fell through the air with his best friend.

Too high, can't come down

Losing my head

Spinning 'round and 'round

Do you feel me now?

Hiccup reached towards Toothless, whom, thinking he wanted to stop, reached out a paw. Hiccup grasped it and pulled himself forward, though not onto Toothless' back. He crashed softly into the Dragons chest. The dragon looked down at him curiously, and Hiccup grinned up at him. He slid forward slightly and presed their lips together.

With a taste of your lips

I'm on a ride

You're toxic, I'm slipping under

With a taste of poison paradise

I'm addicted to you

Don't you know that you're toxic?

And I love what you do

Don't you know that you're toxic?

As suddenly as he had instigated the kiss, it was over and he pushed away from the stunned dragon, and continued spinning down towards the earth with a joyful scream.

Toothless examined the teen in silence, his heart hammering in his chest as he saw the ever present grin on the teen's face, and the sparkle in his eyes, both of which hadn't been there before the kiss.

When tey neared the earth Toothless reached out a paw, and Hiccup took it, and swung himself onto the dragon's back. They took off again immediately, and shot straight back up.

The sun had already set, and the moon was up and bright, shining down on them and giving them the appearence of glowing.

It's getting late

To give you up

I took a sip from my devil cup

Slowly, it's taking over me

Hiccup couldn't take his mind off the feeling of the kiss, and neither could Toothless. Their hearts were racing, and grins were slowly spreading across their faces.

When they reached the same level in the sky as earlier Hiccup stood on the dragons back and dorve off. Toothless immediately followed, and spun the boy once again. A delighted laugh escaped Hiccup, a huge grin on his face.

He held out a hand

"stop me please?"

Toothless held out a paw, and Hiccup grabbed it . He immediately stopped spinning, and reluctantly released his paw.

He watched as Toothless spun around, and once again reached out his hand. Toothless reached out a paw, a curious gleam in his eyes.

Too high, can't come down

It's in the air

And it's all around

Can you feel me now?

Hiccup grasped the dragons paw, and tugged, and he crashed into his chest again. He couldn't help but notice how warm the dragon was, and his heart began pounding as he once again slid up towards the dragon. This time however, Toothless was the one that instigated the kiss.

Hiccup's eyes flew wide in shock, but Toothless didn't release the kiss, instead pressed harder, trying to coax Hiccup into it. Hiccup immediately melted, accepting the gesture.

With a taste of your lips

I'm on a ride

You're toxic, I'm slipping under

With a taste of poison paradise

I'm addicted to you

Don't you know that you're toxic?

And I love what you do

Don't you know that you're toxic?

Their hearts were hammering, and they couldn't breathe as they held each other close.

When they finally broke away they grinned at each other, and Hiccup pushed away from the dragon, twirling once more before Tioothless decided they were getting too close to the ground.

He held out a paw, and when Hiccup grasped it he didn't let the teen swing onto his back. Instead he pulled him into his chest and stuck out his wings. Hiccup grinned, stunned that his dragon was actually flying without his help. It became apparent though, that they weren't going to get anywhere like that, and Toothless loked down at Hiccup before singing him over his head, landing the teen right perfectly on his back.

Don't you know that you're toxic?

With a taste of your lips

I'm on a ride

You're toxic, I'm slipping under

With a taste of poison paradise

I'm addicted to you

Don't you know that you're toxic?

They calmly flew some more, neither one wanting to land, fearing that the high they were experiencing would wear off, and also fearing what they would do when they finally had to face each other.

Toothless was so focused on his thoughts he didn't notice when Hiccup unhooked himself and slid forward, leaning over the dragons face. Their eyes met and Toothless forced a grin, and Hiccup did the same.

With a taste of your lips

I'm on a ride

You're toxic, I'm slipping under

With a taste of poison paradise

I'm addicted to you

Don't you know that you're toxic?

Hiccup shuffled forward and with all the courage he could muster, sealed their lips together.

Toothless' eyes were wide with shock, but he eagerly returned the gesutre. Whe Hiccup moved aweay he grinned and patted the side of Toothless' head lovingly.

"I love you buddy"

Toothless nodded and gave a small whine, trying to convey that he felt the same way. The smile that lit up Hiccup's face imemdaitely informed him that the teen had understood, and he teen slid back onto his place on the dragon's back.

He yawned, and Tothless whined softly, flicking the teen with his chuckled

"yea yea" he chuckled " I know. Come on buddy, lets go home"

Toothless grined and nodded, taking off towards their home.

Intoxicate me now

With your lovin' now

I think I'm ready now

I think I'm ready now

Intoxicate me now

With your lovin' now

I think I'm ready now


End file.
